Real-time voice processing by a cloud service (such as a personal assistant using a natural language user interface (UI), Speech Interpretation and Recognition Interface (Siri) (registered trademark), and Google Now (registered trademark)) is now being put into practical use. With this trend, generally, an electronic device side owned by a user is mainly used as a sound-collecting microphone collecting sounds around the electronic device and as a notification/display device for feedback from a cloud server, whereas the cloud server side is used as a device performing high-load processing such as processing on sounds collected by the electronic device.
It is likely to estimate that the above-described real-time processing performed by a cloud service be similarly applied to images. For example, such real-time processing performed by a cloud service has been studied that uses an electronic device such as an augmented reality (AR) glass including Google Glass (registered trademark) and an imaging device that images the sight of a user wearing the electronic device.
Applying real-time processing on sounds to real-time processing on an image imaged by the imaging device, however, may cause difficulties in feeding back a processing result on the image obtained at the cloud server side onto the sight of a user wearing the electronic device on a real-time basis.